diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarian (Diablo II)
The Barbarian, a member of any of several tribes on the fringes of civilization, rebuffs the influence of those he sees as soft and weak. Ceaseless clan warfare and the constant struggle to survive in the hostile wilderness are evident in the Barbarian's sturdy and powerful frame. Though perhaps lacking the sophistication of his civilized contemporaries, the Barbarian has an acute awareness of his surroundings. Because of his shamanistic belief in the animal powers with whom he identifies, the Barbarian is sometimes associated with stories of lycanthropy. In fact, he believes that he can improve his superb battle tactics by calling upon the totemic animal spirits to infuse him with supernormal strengths and abilities. Skills Attributes Strength: 30 Dexterity: 20 Vitality: 25 Energy: 10 Hit Points: 55 Stamina: 91 Mana: 10 Level Up: Life +2 Stamina +1 Mana +1 Attribute Point Effect: 1 Vitality point gives 4 Life 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina 1 Energy point gives 1 Mana Barbarian Builds The Barbarian is a brutish melee class, but with Warcry, Mastery and multiple Combat skills available, he can be very versatile and creative to play with. In-game speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Barbarian. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "Beware, foul demons and beasts." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "There are many foes here…" (upon clearing the Den of Evil): " The Rogues are safe…for the moment." (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "I shall meet death head-on." (upon killing Blood Raven): "Good riddance, Blood Raven." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "These magic stones are ancient!" (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "This tree is one of a kind!" (upon reaching Tristram): "The land here is dead and lifeless." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain , you’ve got to get out of here!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "The stench of poison." (upon killing The Countess): ”Haha…this is reward enough!”’ (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "This monastery reeks with evil and corruption." (upon reclaiming the Horadric Malus): "I should take this to Charsi." (upon entering the Jail): "No one should ever be caged…" (upon entering the Catacombs): "So cold and damp under the earth…” (upon defeating Andariel): "Let the gate be opened!" Act II (upon killing Radament): " I've just about had my fill of the walking dead." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple): " The sun has never shone here.” (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): " It is good to know that the sun shines again." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): " One could get lost in here…" (upon killing The Summoner): " Oh I hate staining my hands with the blood of foul Sorcerers! " (after killing Duriel and freeing Tyrael): " I've failed. Diablo has freed his accursed brother. The world remains at their mercy…" Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "Hmm…what a strange little statue.." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): " This holy blade does not belong in the hands of the '' Zakarum.” (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome): ''"May this book lift the shadow from Kurast." (after defeating the High Council of Zakarum): " The dark powers here will no longer poison the land." (after killing Mephisto): " Maybe now the world will have peace.." Act IV (upon defeating Izual): " Even fallen angels deserve freedom." (after slaying Diablo): " Eternal suffering would be too brief for you, Diablo!" Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): " The time has come to cleanse my homeland!" (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): " The siege is broken." (upon freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands): "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): " Ugh, a coward's hiding place." (after defeating Nihlathak): " A fitting death for a traitor." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "The guardians of Mount Arreat await." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): " The halls of the Ancients. Magnificent!" (after slaying Baal): " The Prime Evils are no more." Act V mercenary The Mercenary in Act V is a Barbarian Warrior who chose to fight beside you after you bravely rescued him during a quest. Barbarian mercenaries have the Bash and Stun abilities and can use Barbarian class specific items. They can equip either one one-handed swords or one two-handed swords but not both like the regular Barbarian. Gallery File:Wall18.jpg File:Wall03.jpg Category:Diablo II Category:Act V